Our Story
by Lady Lauren
Summary: AU.Sakura and Naruto go to a psychiatrist about Sasuke and him being emotionally retarded. What types of things do they tell this stranger? "I still don't think he's gone through puberty yet…" "Cut him some slack Naruto, yes he has." "…" "Okay maybe not…"
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hi everyone! This is a new story as you can see. I'm very excited to be coming out with this story, aren't you? Anyway…I have no idea where this came from, I just woke up one morning and it was in my head, so here we are. Now the first part should be a little comic relief for you. Also, there is a tad of Neji bashing if you squint…well I wouldn't call it bashing, just making fun of. Gomen Neji-kun!

Summary: AU. Sakura and Naruto go to psychiatrist about Sasuke and him being emotionally retarded. What types of things do they tell this stranger? "I still don't think he's gone through puberty yet…" "Cut him some slack Naruto, yes he has." "…" "Okay maybe not…"

_Sakura talking_

**Naruto talking**

Doctor talking

All right, that's all! I don't own Naruto. Please Enjoy!!!

_

* * *

_

My name is Haruno Sakura.

**Oi! Oi! I'm Uzumaki Naruto!**

_Hush Naruto-baka! We don't need you shouting!_

**Ne, ne, Sakura-chan! Don't be so mean!**

_I'm not being mean you-argh! Whatever! I just want to get on with this. Gosh this is_ _embarrassing…_

**Nah, I don't think so Sakura-chan! It's good to let your feelings out!**

Ahem, if I may interject, what exactly are the two of you doing in my office right now?

_Er…right! Well, uhm…Naruto and I…we-_

**We're getting married!**

_Baka! No we're not! Just stop talking!_

**Awh!**

Ahem!

_Right! Sorry! As I was saying, Naruto and I have a problem…_

I figured that. Problems are usually why people come to psychiatrists. What is the problem?

**It's teme!**

It's…bastard?

_What did I say about talking! His name is NOT teme. It's Uchiha Sasuke._

Ah. An Uchiha. Several people have come in the past with dilemmas concerning the Uchiha's. So what is it this time? Bent on world domination? Mass murder? Revenge?

**Uhm…we just don't like his girlfriend.**

Oh! I see…interesting. Tell me all about it.

_Well, I guess it would make sense if we started from the very beginning then, huh?_

_**

* * *

**_

Our Story

~Chapter 1

_It all started the seventeen years ago, the week of September 12__th__. We were all born that week in the same hospital. Naruto was born that Sunday, Sasuke that Saturday and me that Wednesday. Our mother's rooms were all right next door to each other. Some say it was chance, a coincidence. I call it fate._

_**Unchangeable destiny that you can't avoid at all! It controls you-**_

_Get out Neji!_

_As I was saying, we were all born in the same week. During their stay in the hospital, our mothers found out just how close in proximity they had been with each other without even realizing it. Of course they lived in Konoha, but it's a pretty big place and it's nearly impossible to know every single person in the village. After they got acquainted, they became really good friends and vowed that their children would be friends too._

**We've known each other since birth!**

_Quit interrupting!_

_True to their vow, we did everything together. We all enrolled into early childhood together, did karate together, shared birthday parties. Naruto and Sasuke did baseball, I did softball. They did football, I did ballet. They did basketball, I did cheerleading. So and so forth. We were inseparable. That is…until middle school._

**I never did like middle school…**

_Me neither…gah! Naruto!_

**Sorry! Sorry!**

_Grrr…right! In middle school we made other friends. Of course we were still the dynamic trio._

**So lame…**

_Get out! I made friends with Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata, and others while the boys befriended Nara Shikamaru, Inuzuka Kiba, etc. Things were going fine until puberty. You know that weird stage in a kid's life when they finally realize that the opposite sex no longer has cooties but is…attractive? Yeah…that._

_It all started with Naruto. –sigh-_

**Why'd you sigh?**

_That's when you stopped being cute Naruto._

**WHAT?! I've always been cute!**

…

_Moving on! Out of nowhere Naruto started calling me Sakura-chan . At first I thought nothing of it. That is…until he started hugging me and stuff and acting all weird. I had absolutely no idea what was going on and neither did Sasuke. Naruto was really starting to freak me out!_

**Really?**

_Yes! Then it hit me…Naruto liked me! I felt so stupid for not figuring it out sooner. I should've seen it coming, but I've always been book smart and not…that other kind of smart._

**I think you're smart Sakura-chan!**

_Right…anyway. I figured it was nothing but a crush so I tried to let him down as best I could because I wasn't sure of my own feelings for him. Then it hit me next. I started to look at Naruto and Sasuke differently. It was like for thirteen years I had been blind and finally got some glasses. My best friends were hot!_

**Awh! You think I'm hot Sakura-chan?**

…

**-sigh- I never get satisfaction.**

_You're going to get something if you don't stop interrupting me! After trial and error with Naruto I realized that there was 1% of us ever happening._

**Hey, it's something.**

_Then I started focusing more on Sasuke. I had always thought he was cute but cute turned into hot and before I knew it I was hooked. But it was a lot more subtle than his fan girls, who hated me by the way. But of course, Sasuke showed no signs of going through puberty like me and Naruto._

**I still don't think he has…emotionless teme.**

_Cut him so slack Naruto, he has emotions._

**Can I take over now?**

_Huh? Oh all right, just don't make crap up._

**Fine, fine. So we get to high school and I'm all cool and stuff. Sakura-chan's my girl-**

_Don't you dare finish that sentence liar!_

**Who's a friend and Sasuke is my other friend. We were totally cool man! We ruled the school…well…the freshman class anyway. As usual Sakura was at the top of our class with Teme tailing her and me-**

_Dead last…_

**Sakura-chan! Fine! Okay…uhm…right! Me being the hot stud that I am, I had many admirers in high who all wanted to date me. Er…Teme had some too. And can you believe it?! Sakura-chan had a fanclub!**

_Not something I'm particularly proud of…_

**Pssh! I'd love to have a fan club! Back to the story. Even after all those years in middle school-**

_It was just three…_

**Sakura-chan still hadn't told Teme that she liked him. So, being the teme that he is, he never caught on and got himself a girlfriend that wasn't Sakura-chan.**

_Hence why we're here._

I see…so who is the Uchiha's girlfriend?

**I was getting to that. She's a b-**

_Mou Naruto! Let me take over. Ahem…Sasuke-kun's girlfriend is a bitch named Karin! She's evil gosh darn it! She's a conniving little slut that just wants to take my poor Sasuke and rape him!_

**S-Sakura-chan…?**

_I freaking hate her and she needs to die! DIE BITCH!_

**Sakura-chan!**

_Eh? Oh…sorry. She just makes me so angry sometimes…_

I see…why does she make you angry?

_She's manipulating Sasuke-kun._

I see…how is she manipulating him?

_I…she…and then…but uh…you get it right?_

**Ano…you didn't say anything…**

_-sigh-_

**Let me handle this Sakura-chan! Karin was the president of Teme's fan club and the president of the 'We hate Sakura' fan club.**

_Evil bitch…_

**Now if Teme didn't see why we didn't like her I have no idea why he's my best friend. Anyway, after they started dating Teme changed! It was horrible. He was slacking off in school and getting worse grades than me.**

_Still don't see how that was possible…_

**Hey! He started hanging around the 'bad guys' and stuff. He kind of pushed Sakura-chan and I aside. Then Karin started doing all this bad stuff to Sakura-chan but Teme didn't believe us…that's why we're here.**

I see…now how does all this make you feel?

_It makes me feels so hopeless. I think about it all the time! What life would be like I told him how I felt back in middle school. You know, would he be with me? Would I be the one he proposed to? Would I be the one he'd be marrying? All kinds of crazy thoughts. It drives me crazy just thinking about it. Especially since he won't listen to anything we say._

Hmm…what about you Naruto?

**Sakura-chan and Teme are my best friends and I just want them to be happy. I can tell Teme isn't happy at all and neither is Sakura-chan. When they're not happy, I'm not happy. So…I guess I feel er…not happy?**

_Unhappy Naruto…_

**Yeah!**

I see…well I'll analyze all this and get back to you in about three days. In the meantime the advice I can give to you is this. Don't let on that you're seeing me otherwise he'll see it as you going behind his back. Sakura, act as if you're okay with the relationship. Naruto you do the same. Try to do activities with it just being the two of you. Get his attention. Once you have it, I'll take over from there…understand?

_Hai. Thank you so much!_

**Yeah! We really appreciate it!**

It's no problem. Be strong you two.

* * *

The doctor smiled as the two left his office. Once the door had been closed shut, he looked at his pad and noticed odd drawing of ninja's fight that oddly resembled his patients. He sweatdropped and closed the notepad, dropping it on his desk. He rose from his seat and walked over to the window where he watched the two walk towards the parking lot.

He sighed and rubbed a hand over his forehead. This situation wasn't something that he was used to dealing with. He was a psychiatrist not a counselor! Nonetheless, he took on the case for the sake helping people who had a dilemma.

"I hate my life…"

**

* * *

**

A/N:

So what did you think? Good explanation? I'd like to think so…I hope you enjoyed it. This was strictly spur of the moment humor that came out of nowhere. I'm not sure when I'll be able to update next, but it'll be soon! Send a review and let me know what you think! Thanks for reading! 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hello everyone! All right, I changed the format of the story. It is no long in dialogue form you know with the **bold** _italics_ and such. Some people were annoyed by it. I just thought it was easier and faster to write that way without saying using quotation marks and 'he said, she said' after every statement.

Trust me, I'm capable of writing a full on story full of nothing but quotation marks! But I used a different approach for this one just for the sake of comedy…didn't work out all that well did it huh? So I'm switching back. Thanks for your input on how you felt, I hope it's better now…maybe I'll cal the first one a prologue…hmm…I think I will…But the first part will be in italics, bold, underline, etc. Just FYI.

Summary: AU. Sakura and Naruto go to psychiatrist about Sasuke and him being emotionally retarded. What types of things do they tell this stranger? "I still don't think he's gone through puberty yet…"-"Cut him some slack Naruto, yes he has."-"…"-"Okay maybe not…"

I don't own Naruto. I hope it's better now. Enjoy!

* * *

So Mr. Uchiha. Is there a reason that you're sitting in my office?

_Hn._

I see…would you mind elaborating on that?

_I know the Dobe and Sakura came to see you._

Dead…last…?

…

Yes. It is true that Mr. Uzumaki and Ms. Haruno did come to see me. However the conversation we had is strictly confidential. I cannot release that information. I'm sure you know that, Mr. Uchiha.

_Hn._

Not a man of many words, I see. Well is there another reason for you being in here?

_Aa._

I'll take that as a yes.

_**

* * *

**_

Our Story

~Chapter 2

"Now Mr. Uchiha, shall we start from the beginning?" the doctor asked, as he scribbled _Uchiha Sasuke_ at the top of his yellow legal pad. The client in question was opposite him on a navy couch, his blank gaze forward with his hands clasped before him. His eyes narrowed at his question.

"Beginning of what?" he questioned. The doctor shifted under his gaze, clicking his pen as a bad habit.

"For starters, you could tell me about any problems or issues you're experiencing." He suggesting. The Uchiha scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest, a black tee hanging loosely off his form.

"Hn. I don't have any problems." Sasuke looked the other way, avoiding the gaze of his questioner. The doctor cocked and eyebrow and began writing on the pad.

"I see. Interesting." He murmured and continued to write. Sasuke looked over at the doctor with a perplexed expression.

"What's so interesting about that?" he asked. The doctor smirked and uncrossed his legs.

"You and I both know why you're here. I have a feeling that you're not going to leave until you find out about my previous conversation with your two companions." He explained.

"Smart man." Sasuke smirked with a nod.

"Indeed. However, that is confidential information that cannot be released. Until you realize that you will not find out that information from me, we can talk about you and your life." He finished, his hands clasped atop the pad.

"Hn." He grunted in response.

"You say you that you have no problems, and I don't doubt your word. Your file on the other hand proves otherwise." That got a rise out of the 17 year-old.

"File?" he asked.

"Yes. During their previous visit, Mr. Uzumaki and Ms. Haruno provided me with files that concerned all three of your lives…for various reasons." His voice trailed off at the end of that sentence. Sasuke shot up suddenly and approached the unsuspecting doctor.

"Let me see the file." He ordered.

"Now Mr. Uchiha, there's no reason for you to be upset. It just holds basic information such as date of birth, hair color, eye color, weight, etc." he tried to explain. But it seemed as if Sasuke wasn't hearing any of it.

"Give me the file." He ordered again, his dark eyes narrowing at the man sitting before him. The doctor gulped at his aggressiveness but still held his ground.

"Hold on there-"

"I won't ask again." His menacing voice nearly shook the poor man as he shoved the manila folder towards the Uchiha.

"Very well then." He sent his own little glare as Sasuke eyed the contents with a condescending glare. He closed it suddenly and then handed it back to the man.

"…Sakura was the one gave you the files wasn't she?" he asked, stuffing his hands in his pockets. The doctor hesitated, contemplating the question. Sasuke seemed to be analyzing his face, however, guessing what the doctor's response was going to be.

"I cannot-" he stopped in mid-sentence once he caught sight of the glare that Sasuke sent his way. It was…intense…to say the least. "Yes she was."

"Hn." He grunted and took his seat again.

"All right then. According to your file, you were born in Konoha General hospital around seventeen years ago, correct?" he asked. Sasuke grunted once more, growing tired of all the questions.

"I see…you were also born within the same week as Mr. Uzumaki and Ms. Haruno. Also correct?" he asked again. Sasuke merely glared at the man, refusing to answer. "Interesting. How do you feel about this set up, being so close to the two?"

"What do you mean?" he cocked an eyebrow.

"Well, you were born so closely together and your mothers became good friends as well. It seems to me like the three of you being friends was destiny." He concluded, the sound of the door creaking broke the silence as a brown haired man seemed to have been eavesdropping.

"Uncontrollable destiny that confines you to its laws-" before he could continue, the doctor stood up with a tired sigh.

"Mr. Hyuuga, I believe your appointment is later on in the week." He said as he closed the door and took his seat once more. "Back to the question, Mr. Uchiha?"

"How am I supposed to feel?" Sasuke asked, frustrated and tad confused.

"Well some might feel uncomfortable or confined with it being totally out of their control. Some might feel content and accepting of their circumstances. Then there are those who remain passive and indifferent. They could care less." He finished. Sasuke smirked at the last suggestion.

"Hn. Could careless." He said, sinking further into the couch.

"I see. Now why is that?" the doctor asked, jotting down a few notes about his response.

"Why do you care?" Sasuke snapped, irritated.

"I don't in particular. I figured you wouldn't want to waste your money on a session where we just sat here and stared at each other." He shrugged. Sasuke seemed to agree, albeit reluctantly.

"Hn." His eyes shifted to the clock, ticking endlessly above him.

"Moving on. It also says in your file that you have an older brother. You're the only one of three of you to have a sibling. How is your relationship with…Uchiha Itachi?" the doctor looked up to see Sasuke gritting his teeth, and clenching his fists. His knuckles were white. Sensing his discomfort, the doctor scribbled down a few more notes.

"Touchy subject? Mind explaining?" he asked.

"It's none of your concern." Sasuke snapped, narrowing his eyes once more. Again, the doctor sighed, clicking his pen against the top of his thigh.

"Can you give me a subject that will be of my concern then?" his was also frustrated with the man sitting before him.

"Why did the Dobe and Sakura come to see you?" he asked once more.

"Why are you so concerned?" the doctor asked, retaliating against the man. Sasuke glared then uncrossed his arms, letting his elbows rest on his knees.

"I'm not." He stated curtly.

"You're being here tells me otherwise." The pen ran across the page once more, dotting eyes, and such before he looked up at Sasuke again.

"Hn." Stubborn man.

"They were right about you being emotionless but I didn't think it was this bad." The doctor admitted, hiding a smirk. Sasuke glared again.

"Aa." Another sigh erupted from the throat of the doctor as he flipped the page of his legal pad over.

"Tell me, Mr. Uchiha, have you experienced the joys of puberty?"

.:Naruto:.

"What? Teme was here?!" Naruto bellowed at the unsuspecting psych. Sakura latched onto his arm and brought him back down on the couch next to her.

"Indeed. He came in to find out why you two were in here." He replied. Sakura cocked an eyebrow in confusion.

"Did he really? How'd he find…" her gaze then switched to Naruto. "…out…?" then she glared at the whistling blond who was twiddling his fingers innocently. "Naruto! Why'd you tell him?"

"Doc said to do more activities and tell him that we're hanging out! I consider this whole daily thing an activity! Excuse me for misinterpreting." He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

"It's a confidential activity that we were supposed to keep from him! Gosh!" Sakura huffed, crossing her own arms in frustration.

"If I may interject, Mr. Uchiha told me a few things that you may find interesting." The doctor smirked, referring to the previously used legal pad.

"Wait. So you can tell us what Sasuke said but you can't tell him what we said? Why is that?" Sakura asked, confused.

"Simple. Mr. Uchiha failed to sign the confidentiality form." Sakura nodded in agreement.

"Okay, so what did he say?" Naruto asked, unfolding his arms.

"Well for one, Ms. Haruno, he said that you were…uhm…how can I put this…annoying." The doctor frown sympathetically as Sakura's head rested in her palm.

"Should've known…" she deadpanned.

"And me?" Naruto asked, half-excited, half-nervous.

"He frequently used the term Dobe." Naruto's eyes shot into slits as his mouth drew into a line.

"I see. How do these names make you feel?" the doctor asked, flipping to a clean page.

"I…I don't know. I'm not annoying! I'm a wonderful person with great characteristics and I hardly consider myself to be a bother to anyone." Sakura exclaimed, her eyes full of passion.

"I'm not dead last. In fact, I've beaten Teme in plently of other things. And please, my father's name is Mr. Uzumaki. Call me Naruto." He beamed proudly.

"Your father's name is Namikaze…baka…" Sakura deadpanned again. Naruto's head shot down.

"Wait to ruin the moment Sakura-chan." The doctor laughed at their exchange of words, jotting down more notes.

"Hmm…you all seem to know each other well." He commented with a light smirk.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked.

"Mr. Uchiha made a comment that you too argue with one another…a lot. And you all said that he was emotionless and had not gone through puberty yet." Naruto jumped at the last comment.

"I knew it!" he shouted.

"Seriously?" Sakura asked, shocked.

"Well…"

_FLASHBACK_

"_Tell me, Mr. Uchiha, have you experienced the joys of puberty?" the look on the Uchiha's face was priceless. He sighed angrily and glared at the man._

"_Yes," He grumbled. "I have gone through puberty."_

"_Good. Naruto doubted that fact. I'll be glad to reassure him that you have." The doctor nodded in approval._

"_What would the Dobe want to know about that?" He asked, eyebrow cocked._

"_He referred to you as emotionless." Sasuke just glared at the ground below._

"_Hmm…do you consider yourself to be emotionless?" he asked._

"_No." the doctor knew they were getting nowhere fast._

"_Do you have anyway to prove that?" he asked, knowing the answer wouldn't be an acceptable one._

"_I don't have to prove anything to you." For the billionth time that day, Sasuke Uchiha glared at the innocent man._

"_That is true. However you have shown no signs indicating that you do have emotions. Naruto and Sakura, on the other hand, have displayed a wide array of emotions." He said. But ne, for the billionth and one time that day, Sasuke Uchiha glared once more._

"_Do not compare me to Sakura and the Dobe." He declared, his eyes narrowing dangerously. The doctor took a long pause before he said anything else._

"_Interesting…" he whispered, writing down a slue of notes._

"_What is so damn interesting?" he snarled, glaring for the…oh I give up!_

"_You have a…nickname for Naruto but not one for Sakura, why is that?" he asked._

"_Hn," he smirked. "Sakura is annoying." He remarked._

"_Do you call her that?" he asked, surprised._

"_Aa." He replied, simply. The doctor sighed, flipping his pad closed. He stood up slowly and gestured for Sasuke to follow. He agreed and stood as well, hands in his pockets._

"_Well Mr. Uchiha, I feel like we've had a pretty decent talk. Is there anything else you would like to discus before your session ends?" he asked, just for the sake of asking._

"_What were the Dobe and Sakura doing in here?" he asked again._

"…_Goodbye Mr. Uchiha." He deadpanned and swung the door open._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"I assure you that he has indeed gone through puberty." The doctor explained, much to Naruto's chagrin.

"Then what's the matter with him?" the blond asked.

"I'll figure that out when he comes back tomorrow. In the mean time, try avoiding him. He'll most likely bring up to two of you seeing me since Naruto leaked out that information." He said, putting away his things and standing up to meet them at the door.

"Baka…so Sasuke-kun is going to be a regular visitor like us then?" Sakura asked, somewhat hopeful.

"I would like to think so since he paid for another session." He shrugged, hand on the doorknob.

"Hmm…you can tell us what he says right? The confidentiality form?" She asked, her eyes drifting to Naruto who was coolly standing in front of an odd painting, staring at it.

"We didn't talk much. Not a man of many words." He remarked.

"You got that right." Naruto snapped out of his staring to comment on the doctor's statement.

"I guess it can't be helped. Come on Naruto, let's go." Sakura called the 17 year-old.

"Fine, fine. See ya Doc!" He called as the two walked out of the office.

"Have a nice day you two." He replied.

* * *

For the second time that week, the doctor watched as the couple left his office with smiles on their faces. He wondered just how they could be so happy with the problem they left him with. It was as if they had no concern about how the situation was weighing on his heart. He was seriously considering going into early retirement what with all the crazy appointments he's been having lately.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

He sighed at the familiar sound of his assistant ramping on the door. He quickly repositioned his office for his next client, clearing out his head of the previous conversation he had.

"Your four o'clock is here to see you."

"Okay, I'm ready." He replied, crossing his legs. He pulled out a pen and quickly scribbled the name of his next patient at the top of the page. The door creaked open and in came his four o'clock just as his assistant said. He inwardly sighed and gave his client a nod to sit down.

"What can I do for you today…Mr. Uchiha?"

**

* * *

**

A/N:

Cliffhanger! Who is this mysterious Uchiha who came to see the psych this time? Sasuke? Madara? Fugaku (is he even alive in this story?) Who?! I guess you'll just have to wait and see then, huh? As always, thank you for reading! I'll try to relief of the tension brought on by this cliffhanger as soon as possible. See ya! 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hello all! Chapter 3 is here! Are you excited! You finally get relief from the cliffhanger! I hope the wait wasn't too grueling on you. You're still alive so it couldn't have been that bad. Moving on, I have a surprise for you in this one, not sure how you're going to take it, but oh well!

Summary: AU. Sakura and Naruto go to psychiatrist about Sasuke and him being emotionally retarded. What types of things do they tell this stranger? "I still don't think he's gone through puberty yet…" "Cut him some slack Naruto, yes he has." "…" "Okay maybe not…"

I don't own Naruto. Enjoy!

What can I do for you today…Mr. Uchiha?

Hn. I have come in about my foolish little brother.

Your 'foolish little brother' being Uchiha Sasuke. Correct?

Aa.

I see the short vocabulary runs in the family.

It would be wise for you not to make a mockery of the Uchiha name, doctor.

I see. Now, what is it about Sasuke that you would like to talk to me about?

This conversation will be concerning my little brother and his two friends.

Ah, Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura?

Indeed.

Interesting. What about the two would you like to discuss?

Their frequent involvement with my brother's affairs.

_**Our Story**_ ~Chapter 3

"Itachi. May I call you Itachi? Tell me, what brought on this sudden visit?" he asked, tapping his pen on his pad, legs crossed beneath him. Itachi chose to stand near the window instead of sitting on the couch. He had his hands stuffed loosely in his pockets, his gaze staring out into the afternoon sky.

"That is none of you concern." He replied, his deep voice not giving an indication that he felt bad about that statement. The doctor sighed and uncrossed his legs, clicking his pen closed.

"Itachi, it is my job to help you and anyone else who walks into my office." He began. "However, my job becomes difficult when patients refuse to cooperate with how appointments run. So please, help me to help you." He offered with a hopeful smile.

What ever hope had appeared quickly disappeared once he caught a glimpse of Itachi's stern gaze. He held no emotion what-so-ever. The doctor resorted to looking down at his pad that just had _Uchiha Itachi_ scribbled at the top.

'_At least Sasuke looked somewhat angry. This guy doesn't show any kind of feeling.'_ Itachi continued to stare at the disgruntled doctor with disinterest.

"It's cliché, I know. But it's the best I could come up with." He shrugged. That statement caused Itachi to smirk.

"Perhaps you should consider a different career then." He remarked, a smirk adorning his features as he switched his gaze back to the window. The doctor was somewhat annoyed with his statement.

"…Let's talk about you. How do you feel about your brother?" he asked, hoping to get some kind of reaction out of the man. He merely grunted, crossing his arms over his chest with a small smile on his face.

"He is foolish." He said simply.

"His friends?" Doctor asked again.

"Also foolish." Was his response again. Doctor paused.

"…I see. Why is that?" he asked, intrigued by his lack of adjectives.

"They were foolish enough to be born in the same week, unable to control their urges to come into this cold, unforgiving, evil world." He explained, his stern glare never wavering; not even for a second.

"Unforgiving…and evil," he mumbled to himself, writing down what Itachi had just said. "Okay, we've made some kind of progress. You must care for you brother then, yes?" he assumed.

"Explain your conclusion." Itachi narrowed his eyes. Doctor physically cringed at the familiar dark glare. He swallowed hard before speaking again.

"You wouldn't have scheduled an appointment concerning him if you did not. Correct me if I'm wrong." He seemed pretty confident in his answer. And either Itachi completely ignored him, was contemplating, or was holding his anger back. He hoped for the second choice.

"How insightful of you. Yes, I do care for my brother." He admitted with a curt nod.

"Even further…Now, is there a specific reason why you're here about your brother and his friends?" he asked, flipping over to a blank page.

"Out of the two I of us, I consider myself to be more perceptive than Sasuke. However that maybe, I find it perplexing how my brother can be so oblivious to the obvious advances the pink-haired one shoes to him, no matter how subtle they may be." He explained.

"Ah. Is this by any chance concerning Sasuke's girlfriend…Karin?" he asked. That got a rise out of the Uchiha, if you call grunting a rise. Itachi glared at the man before him, his mouth set in a scowl.

"I would hardly consider her his girlfriend. She is merely a human of the female persuasion whom he somehow manages to tolerate." Itachi scoffed at the idea of Sasuke ever dating such a woman. His scowl increased.

"So in short, a stalker?" Doctor asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Aa." The Uchiha responded, his scowl and angry glare disappearing. Doctor scribbled some more words on the page before he crossed his legs thoughtfully and began tapping on the pad with his ink pen.

"From observation, I have noticed that you are indeed more perceptive than Sasuke and you seem to have a broader vocabulary that him as well. That much is true. Your keen eye for noticing things is something that Sasuke does not have or does not bother with. Do you think that has anything to do with him being, and I use the term lightly, a late bloomer?" he coughed to cover up a snicker that slipped out.

"Hn. Possibly." Itachi gave a slight smirk.

"Interesting. It could also add on to the fact that Sakura is probably one of few females Sasuke associates with on a regular basis. He probably sees her advances as Sakura just being Sakura and therefore brushes it off as nothing." He explained. The older Uchiha seemed to accept his answer.

"And the other girl?" he asked referring to Karin.

"Karin? Sasuke seems like the type to have a somewhat high tolerance for nonsence, hence why him and Naruto are friends. He probably could careless about the girl but doesn't want to ruin the Uchiha name by being rude." He finished.

"I believe this is the right profession for you." Itachi gave an approving nod. Docor smirked, uncrossed his legs and clicking his pen to jot down a few more notes.

"Thank you Mr. Uchiha. Now what's this about Sasuke slacking off in school and hanging with the 'wrong crowd'?" Doctor asked using to air quotes to emphasize his point.

"Aa. The loud mouthed one informed you of that." Itachi nodded his head.

"Correct." Doctor responded, ready to write down whatever Itachi had to say.

"As I have stated before, my brother is foolish." He deadpanned.

"…And?" Doctor asked, waiting for the rest of the statement.

"That is all I have to say about that matter." Itachi's eyes narrowed. Doctor sighed and flipped his legal pad closed before sitting his pen on the his desk.

"I see. Well, I think I got a good chunk of information out of our meeting. Are there any other pressing matters that you would like to dicuss?" Doctor asked. Itachi merely smirked as he stood.

"No. Thank you for your time doctor." With a curt nod, Uchiha Itachi walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

"You're welcome, Itachi."

.:Naruto:.

"Mr. Uchiha, it would do you well to calm down." Doctor advised, feigning fear as an angry Uchiha stalked around his office, obviously fuming.

"I'll calm down once you tell me what the fuck Itachi was doing in here?!" he glowered at the man before him, his eyes flashing from a piercing onyx to a frightening crimson.

"As I have stated many times before, the conversations I have with other clients are strictly confidential, now sit down." He ordered. Sasuke frowned visible and huffed in the chair.

"Hn." He grunted and turned away from the man.

"Good. Now, what would you like to talk about besides why Itachi and your two friends were already here?" he asked. Doctor grabbed his legal pad and pen and began to take notes.

"Karin." He grumbled out, obviously angry or uncomfortable with the name. Doctor took note of that and inwardly smirked at the Uchiha's discomfort.

"Okay. Now who is this Karin person?" he asked, feigning ignorance. Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"You know who she is." He excused.

"I've heard about who she is from perspectives other than your won. Who is she to you, Mr. Uchiha?" he asked, squinting his eyes to add onto the effectiveness of the question.

"Annoying." He deadpanned. Doctor gave him a pointed look before writing on his pad.

"Interesting. You used the same adjective to describe Sakura, did you not? Why is that?" he asked. By now, with the short answer Sasuke was giving him, he resorted to doodling on the legal pad.

"They're both annoying." He cocked an eyebrow at the man, wondering what he was 'writing' on that pad of his.

"Hmm," he paused. "Is one more annoying than the other?" he asked, coloring in the shape of a star.

"Hn." Sasuke turned away from the man and switched his gaze towards the window. Doctor sighed, ceasing his doodling.

"Then who is more annoying?" he asked again.

"Who do you think?" Sasuke scoffed, arms crossed over his chest.

"I'm going to go with my gut on this one and guess Karin." He asked, holding back a snicker.

"Hn. You're smarter than you look." Sasuke smirked, still not looking at the man. Doctor glared at the Uchiha, contemplating whether to toss the pen at the man's head and subscribe some deadly drug, or just play it cool. He chose the sane one.

"Tell me Sasuke…why is Karin more annoying than Sakura?"

_Several minutes later…_

"And you feel that way because…?" Doctor asked, his legs crossed, pad sitting in his lap. Before now, Sasuke had chosen to lay on his back on the couch, choosing to stare up at the ceiling.

"Because that's how I feel dammit. What's with all these questions anyway?" he growled, throwing h is hands up in the air angrily.

"It is necessary to figure out what's wrong with you." Doctor explained while Sasuke glared once more.

"I told you, there's nothing wrong with me." Doctor sighed then uncrossed his legs.

"On the contrary, I believe there are several things wrong with you." He admitted, hiding his smirk. Sasuke didn't, however, conceal his nasty glare and sadicistic smile as he sat up from his lying position.

"Is that so? Well then, _I_ believe that you're full of-"

"This is not 'talk about the psych who's trying to help you time'," Doctor started. "It is 'solve the puzzle that is Uchiha Sasuke time'." He finished. Sasuke arched an eyebrow at the man before laying back down, his temper leveling out.

"…" the Uchiha was silent. Doctor sighed, ripping a page out from his book then tossed it in the trash.

"It's the best I could come up with." He said, trying to defend himself.

"Hn. Don't quit your day job." Sasuke smirked, folded his arms behind his hands. Doctor visibly frowned, this being the second time in less than four hours that someone has told him to get a different job.

"…One problem that we could work on is your emotions, or lack of would be a better term." He said, closing the pad and throwing it on his desk.

"And?" Sasuke asked, annoyed.

"And that's not a good thing." Doctor cocked an eyebrow at the man incredulously.

"Tch. Says you." Sasuke scoffed and continued to stare up at the ceiling.

"Let's do a few exercises, shall we?" Doctor offered. He reached into his desk and grabbed a few flash cards with several different pictures on them. Sasuke grumbled then sat up.

"Fine." He growled out.

"All right Sasuke, Naruto just stole your favorite dessert," has he said this, he held up a picture of and animated Naruto stealing cake from an animated Sasuke. Sasuke's brow twitched at the failed attempt at drawing him.

"I don't like sweets." He deadpanned. Doctor dropped then card then showed another.

"…Okay. Itachi." He said, holding up a picture of an animated Itachi. Sasuke gave no response but to arch an eyebrow.

"…Itachi what?" Sasuke asked, confused. Doctor sighed.

"I thought I'd get a reaction out of you if I just said his name." he admitted shamefully. "All right then, let's take a different approach. Karin was seen flirting with another man." His eyebrows rose at this as he held up a picture of a red haired woman hanging off the arm of an unknown animated man. Sasuke smirked, arms crossed over his chest.

"Good. Then she'll leave me alone." He said. Doctor visibly smiled then dropped the card, anticipating the next one.

"Interesting. Sakura is dating Naruto." He smirked, holding up a card of an animated Sakura hanging off the arm of an animated Naruto. Sasuke visibly frowned at his particular card. He held back to urge to snatch the card from the man and shove the card down said man's throat. So instead he voted to stay silent, never the less looking angry.

"Ah. There's that emotion that all humans possess." Doctor said in praise. "Now tell me Sasuke, what were you thinking when I said that just now?" he asked, dropping the rest of his cards.

"…" silence.

"I can't help you if you don't tell me what's going through you head." He said, trying to reason with the man.

"…" even more silence.

"Were you thinking about the possibility of the two being together?" he asked, trying to get some kind of reaction out of the man.

"Never going to happen." He growled out.

"And why is that?" he asked, pulling out his pad again.

"Sakura and the dobe will never be together. Period." He said, eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Is that your ideal or-"

"It's reality." Sasuke growled out those two words as if threatening the man.

"You seem so adamant about this. Is there a chance that you might-" Before he could even finish the sentence, Sasuke was up from the chair stalking towards the door.

"I'm leaving." He said before opened the door before him.

"Wai! Sasuke!"

As the door slammed heavily, he cringed and sat his things back down on his desk, running a hand through his brown locks and reclined in his swivel chair, staring up at the blank ceiling. Maybe he should take the words of the Uchiha's and choose a different occupation. Anything had to be better than this.

"I need to call in for reinforcements."

**A/N:** It's kind late huh? Well, you got to see Itachi and Sasuke in the same chapter! Isn't that exciting! Now, can anyone guess who the doctor is? A special prize will be awarded to the person who can. This story will be coming to a close pretty soon, but I'm not exactly sure when. I don't know where I'm going with this at all but I'm going to wing it! As always, thanks for reading!


End file.
